Oye, ¡Sasuke!
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: "Porque cuando dices que lo harás, siempre significa que me causas escalofríos, por favor, para. Cada noche me dejas sola; ¡Sasuke!". Sasuke y Hinata son novios, sin embargo Hinata duda si es verdad, pues el Uchiha es muy frío con ella. Songfic basado en la canción "Hey Mickey!" de Toni.


Odio fanfiction, no guardo mis ediciones. Perdonen por eso.

* * *

Título: Oye, ¡Sasuke!

Género: Drama/Romance

Palabras: 3552

Tipo: Songfic

Advertencia: La historia se suscita en un UA (Universo Alterno). Y basado en la canción "Hey Micky" de Toni.

Aclaraciones: Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos. Hinata y Sasuke en este fic estudian primero y segundo de preparatoria respectivamente, aquí ya son novios. Los párrafos "entre comillas" son partes de la canción, traducida al espacio por mi (ya que la canción está originalmente en inglés) y cambiando el "Micky" por "Sasuke".

* * *

「Oye, ¡Sasuke!」

.

..

...

"Lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos llegar a ello por el camino más complicado."

—George Sand

...

..

.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha, se escuchaban alaridos. Todos ellos procedían de un grupo de chicas, las cuales discutían sobre cierto individuo.

—¡No puedo creer que Sasuke haya hecho eso!—una joven peli-rosa gritaba a viva voz impactada.

—Vamos Sakura,—una rubia muy hermosa de mirada celeste intervino—tú más que nadie sabes lo maldito que puede ser el condenado—cruzado los brazos bufo.

La joven mencionada ante lo dicho solo pudo callar y al instante un funesto sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, era cierto; ella más que nadie sabía lo difícil que podía ser el Uchiha, pero Ino no tenía que decir, al menos no en voz alta.

—Pero pensé que solo con Sakura-san y con las otras lo haría—ahora era una joven poseedora de dos chongos en su cabeza la que opinaba.

—Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo–otra rubia secundaba lo dicho,—No puedo creer que la tratase igual que a las demás locas que andaban tras de él.

—¡Oye!—ofendida Sakura se quejó—¡Yo no estoy loca!—se defendió.

—Pero si andabas tras él—Con tono de burla, Yamanaka la acusó.

—Tú igual—señaló.

—Sin embargo, yo no tengo la frente de marquesina—dijo al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la frente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Ino-puerca?!—furiosa la peli-rosa le encaró.

—¡Lo que oíste frentuda!—contestó igual de enojada la rubia.

Los ánimos se estaban calentando, y las dos chicas sacaban chispas por los ojos. Todo ante la mirada expectante de las otras tres acompañante, a quienes se les escurrir una gota estilo anime al ver tal escena.

—Ya, ya chicas.—fue TenTen la que hablo—Las dos estaban tras Sasuke, admítalo—dijo parándose en medio de estas para evitar más riña—pero no estamos aquí por ustedes; sino por Hinata-chan—sueño cambió a una más firme, remarcando la última oración para hacerles recordar el verdadero motivo de su reunión.

—¡Es cierto!—exclamaron al unísono—¡Los sentimos Hinata-chan!—inclinándose hacia la susodicha de disculparon.

Esta se centraba en un rincón, algo cohibida por la situación que está ocurriendo. Solo atinó a hacer un ademán y decir:

—N-no tiene de que disculparse, Ino-san, Sakura-san.—ante lo dicho las dos jóvenes corrieron hacia ella, propinándole un gran abrazo.

—¡Eres tan linda Hina-chan!—de nuevo, al mismo tiempo vociferaban.

—Ya, ya mujeres. ¡La van a asfixiar!—esa era Temari que al ver cómo el rostro de la Hyuuga se tornaba morado, se entrometió.

Al instante Haruno y Yamanaka la soltaron y Hinata tomó una cierta bocanada de aire.

—Ahora bien, regresemos al asunto que nos amerita—con los brazos cruzados, la única Subaku espetó.

—¡Cierto!—Chillaron las demás excepto la oji-luna.

—Hinata, por favor, cuéntanos todo lo que sucedió anoche. ¡Con lujo de detalle!—pidió eufórica Ino, mientras la tomaba por los hombros,

—S-si—afirmó la oji-luna—Lo que pasó fue...

...

"¡Oye, Sasuke!

Has girado a mi alrededor toda la noche, eso es un poco molesto.

Crees que tienes la razón, pero no creo que la tengas.

¿Por qué no puedes decir buenas noches después de llevarme a casa, Sasuke?"

Era el baile anual con motivo primaveral de la preparatoria Konoha, y como era de esperarse, los alumnos lucían atuendos despampanantes. Todos alegres festejando dicho evento.

Se podía ver a algunos profesores actuando de chaperones evitando que los jóvenes se acercaran más de lo permitido. Un ejemplo era Anko-sensei, quién se encontraba midiendo con una regla la distancia de una pareja que estaba bailando.

Pero también, había profesores empáticos con los adolescentes, los cuales animaban y condencedian en secreto con sus alumnos. Uno de ellos era Gai-sensei quien estaba incitando a una pareja a que "disfrutarán la llama de su juventud".

Y lo que no podía faltar, era el docente desobligado.

Este era Kakashi-sensei, quién se encontraba sentado en una esquina leyendo ensimismado el tomo cinco de "Icha Icha Paradise".

Así que, generalmente todo marchaba bien en el baile, todos pasaban un agradable momento; bueno, todos menos una joven de ojos cual perlas.

Esta estaba con la vista al suelo con una mirada triste y desconcertada. Llevaba un bonito vestido aguamarina, el cual era ajustado de la cintura para arriba y lo demás caía en holanes elegantemente. En sus pies portaba unos zapatos cerrados de tacón bajo blancos-perlados y su cabello estaba suelto adornado con una diadema del mismo color.

Pese a que lucía muy bella, no parecía estar disfrutando del festejo.

La razón tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke. El cual se encontraba recargado en una pared a lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Aparentemente ajeno a lo que la Hyuuga padecía.

La joven heredera seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras que sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su estómago, harta por el ambiente se armó de valor para encarar al Uchiha. Sin embargo, todo aquel valor se esfumó cuando este le miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros y destellos rojizos.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó estoico el de los ojos negros al ver cómo la joven se debatía entre hablarle o no.

—Y-yo...—vaciló por un instante, tratando de reafirmar su voz—Uchiha-san, ¿Le molesta mi presencia?—a duras penas se escuchó su incógnita por el escándalo de baile y el tono suave de la emisora.

Al instante la expresión del chico se contrajo, pero esto solo duró unas milésimas de segundo para luego regresar a su pose inexpresiva. Se acercó lentamente a la jovencita acorralandola en la pared en le proceso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—con un ronco timbre preguntó.

La heredera se cohibió, encongiendose lo más que pudo.

«Tengo que decírselo», se animó a sí misma.

—P-porque fue usted quien me invitó al baile y ha estado conmigo todo el rato...—espero unos segundo antes de proseguir, quería encontrar las palabras correctas: —pero no me ha dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera me ha mirado.—al terminar su oración levantó la vista, topándose con la mirada oscurecida del menor Uchiha.

—No es cierto.—secamente pronunció para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su estado anterior, dejando a la oji-luna pasmada y desconcertada.

Así transcurrió la velada, sin que ninguno de los dos intercambiasen siquiera una mirada. Cuando fue el tiempo oportuno, el morocho la tomó por mano y la jalo hasta su auto para llevarla a su casa. En todo el camino reinó el silencio, el engorroso y la incomodidad; aunque se podría decir que todo eso solo lo sentía la fémina.

Al llegar a la casa de la oji-perla, está se bajó del auto rodeándolo para llegar a su hogar. La detuvo el sonido de un claxon, el cual provenía de Sasuke.

Conectaron sus ojos.

Y cuando menos lo espero, el caucásico pisó el acelerador dejando a la chica otra vez confundida...y molesta.

...

—¡¿Enserio se atrevió a hacerte aquello?—enojada la Yamanaka exclamó.

A lo que la Hyuuga solo atinó a asentir levemente.

—Ese infame Uchiha—farfarello Temari molesta apretando los puños.

—Sin embargo, ¿por qué lo hace?—cuestión TenTen sobándose la mandíbula.

—E-eso quisiera saber...—Respondió Hinata con un deje de tristeza.—L-la verdad creo que no me toma enserio—.

—No lo creo, Hinata—la Haruno habló firme ante el comentario de la heredera—Y-yo...—calló por un instante sintiendo algo de dolor por lo que iba a decir:—más que nadie se que no es así—.

—P-pero, ¡hay más!—rebatió Hinata exaltada.

—¿Aún más?—incrédula Ino preguntó.

—S-si, ¡lo hay!—afirmó la morocha dispuesta a relatar:

...

"Porque cuando dices que lo harás, siempre significa que no.

Me causas escalofríos, bebé, por favor, para.

Cada noche me dejas sola; ¡Sasuke!"

Era sábado al mediodía y en el parque de la ciudad se encontraba una joven de mirada cual luna. Lucía un resplandeciente vestido blanco de manta, algo holgado, cayendo gracialmente por su cuerpo, traía un sombrero del mismo color y zapatillas de igual color, junto con una pequeña bolsa.

Sentada en una banca de aquel lugar, se notaba que esperaba a alguien por la manera que veía su celular con algo de desespero.

A lo lejos vislumbro a un joven alto con porte, que llevaba una polo negra junto con jeans y tenis del mismo color. Caminaba con calma, sin nada que le apresurase.

«Treinta minutos tarde», pensó la Hyuuga.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de la joven se detuvo y con un simple gesto le saludo.

No dio explicaciones ni disculpas por su retraso, solo la tomo del brazo y se fueron de ahí.

«Dijiste que fuera puntual, porque tú lo serías», mientras caminaba la caucásica recordó.

...

En una cena de gala varias entes elegantemente se encontraban. Era el aniversario de las empresas Uchiha's. Y como cada año una celebración lo celebraba.

Ahí, sentados en una mesa, estaban dos morochos comiendo. Uno de mirada como la noche y la segunda con los ojos parecidos a estrellas. Ambos arropajados de azul rey, siendo más que evidente su estatus como pareja.

De pronto un sujeto de smoking negro arribó la mesa, y dirigiéndose al joven le dijo unas palabras al oído. Al escucharlas el Uchiha se levantó de la mesa diciendo que regresaría pronto, marchándose con el hombre que lo busco.

Horas después, el mismo hombre de smoking regresó a la mesa y le dijo a la Hyuuga que su pareja no regresaría. Le ofreció transporte para volver a su cosas a lo que está se negó diciendo que vendrían por ella. Cuando el caballero se fue la heredera hizo las llamadas pertinentes y vino un chofer por ella, ya en el auto con su vista fija en la ventana susurro:

—Otra vez me dejaste sola, Sasuke.—mientras una lágrima furtiva escurría por su mejilla.

...

—Y yo creía que eso de "si significa no y no significa si" era solo para las mujeres—con un toque de gracia comentaba Temari.

—Esto no es gracioso, Temari-san—Regañó TenTen algo sería.

—Hinata-chan, ¿por qué sigues con ese patán?—preguntaba agobiada Ino.

—Debido a que lo amo, Ino-san—la Yamanaka se dio cuenta de lo segura que eran sus palabras, cosa extraña en su amiga, por eso supo que era verdad.

—Pero no te merece, Hina-chan—trató de hacerla entender, pues le dolía lo que su compañera padecía.—Eres demasiado buena y noble, no mereces que jueguen contigo así.

La mencionada abrió la boca para contestarle pero calló al instante.

"Jueguen contigo"

Esas eran la palabras que más temía, ergo si fueran ciertas, no sabría cómo enfrentarla.

—No creo eso Ino-san—intervino la mayor de los Subaku No ante lo dicho por la otra rubia—El Uchiha no se caracteriza por hacer eso, si fuera así, lo hubiera hecho con las demás chicas.—como era de esperarse, la chica analizó la situación—pero se aboca sólo a Hinata. Es él quien tiene la iniciativa en todas sus cita, es él quien le pidió formalizar su noviazgo; es quien da el primer paso en todo—siguió examinando la situación—aunque por una extraña razón...—

—Siempre retrocede—completo la peli-rosa entendido todo.

—¿Están tratando de decir que Sasuke es tímido?—atónita Ino cuestionó.

—¿Puede ser?—dudando TenTen igual pregunto.

—P-pero es Uchiha-san—recordó algo preocupada Hinata.

—¿Y qué?—encaró la rubia mayor en el pasillo—Es humano después de todo.—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas la presentes callaron ante los expuesto por Temari. Pues, a pesar de que la mayor parte de los cerebros de ellas decían que no podría ser posible, otra parte pequeña les decía que podría ser verdad.

—¡Solo hay una forma de averiguando!—ante el desconcierto de todas fue Sakura quien alzó la voz decidía

—¿Y cual es esa, según tu?—La Yamanaka indagó.

—¡Hinata debe preguntárselo directamente!—contestó animada y al instante las demás jóvenes se callaron al puro estilo anime con gotas detrás de sus cabezas por la obviedad.

—¡Tenias que ser tú, frentuda!—incorporándose Ino atacó.

—¿Qué pretendes decirme puerca?—con molestia pregunto.

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre decir tremenda babosada en algo serio!—recriminó alzando los brazos.

—¡¿Babosada dices?!—ofendida reclamo.

—¡Por supuesto yo...—la rubia no pudo terminar su frase por una idea que vino a su mente—Oh, espera...eso puede funcionar—.

—¿Uh?—al unísono las chicas restantes pronunciaron.

—¡Claro! Si Hina-chan lo encara, no debe hacer forma que la evada—tranquilamente razonó.

—Y-ya lo ha hecho—sutilmente la Hyuuga comentó.

—Entonces haremos que sea diferente—opinó la de los dos moños.

—¿C-cómo?—curiosa pregunto Hinata,

—Con el ambiente propicio—sonriente Temaria completo, dejando en igual estado a la heredera de ojos luna

...

"Oye, ¡Sasuke!

Cuando me tomes todos lo van a saber.

Cada vez que me llevas te dejo un poco de mi.

Hay algo que debemos hacer, por ello; no digas no."

El reloj de la escuela marcaba la cuarta hora, en donde los estudiantes de segundo grado se disponían a tomar sus alimentos y salir un rato al patio para relajarse.

El Uchiha salió del edificio educativo con las manos en sus bolsillos u semblante aburrido, pensando que se trataría de un descanso común y corriente, como los demás. Lo que no imaginaba era la confabulación que tramaba unas jóvenes hacia su persona.

A paso lento recorrió una tramo del patio, no tenía nada que hacer. Ya había comido y no estaba ella para pasar el rato, quizás debería ir con los tontos auto-calmados "sus amigos" para jugar futbol o basquetbol.

Giró hacia las canchas con esa intención, cuando extrañado, se topó con una imagen algo desagradable.

Apresurado se dirigió hacia ahí, pues no podía pasar por alto el ver a su novia —quien se supone estaría en clases—, al lado de un pelafustan; demasiado cerca para sus gusto.

Entretanto, Hinata y un "desconocido" yacían en el pasto platicando amenamente. Sonreirán uno al otro, dando a entender que se la estaba pasando muy bien.

«¿Por qué sonríe demasiado?», se preguntó molesto el Uchiha al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su novia al hablar con aquel tipo.

En el momento que llegó a su objetivo paró en seco.

—Ejem—carraspeó alto llevándose un polo a la boca para hacerse notar

No obstante, esto pareció desapercibido para los dos jóvenes.

Exasperado por tal ignoro, el Uchiha menor tomó a la joven heredera del brazo para luego cárgala sobre su hombro izquierdo como si de un costal se tratase.

Asustada la Hyuuga pego un gritillo y pidió indignada que la bajase, cosa que fue desoída por su novio, quien se la llevaba ante la mirada de todos los alumnos presente, a un lugar menos concurrido donde pudieran "arreglar" las cosas.

Todos los presentes se encontraban expectantes ante las acciones del morocho, todos menos el grupo de amigas que habían planeado todo esto.

—¿Creen que nos pasamos?—preguntó algo de inquietud TenTen.

—Nah, creo que fue lo suficiente.—discrepo la rubia madera de flores—Salió como lo planeamos.

—¿Estará bien?—angustia la oji-verde interrogó.

—No lo creo, él nunca le haría daño—sensato Temari. Y todas asintieron por lo dicho. Era más que obvio que el Uchiha la amaba, solo tenía que darse cuenta del error que cometía.

—Espero que todo marche bien—pidió TenTen con las manos juntas como si en fuese a orar.

—Todas lo hacemos—Agregó Temari y la otras dos secundado.

—Yo solo me alegro de haber salido con vida—esa era la voz aliviada de Kankuro, el hermano de Temari. Quien gustoso subió sus manos detrás de su nuca. Su hermana lo había obligado a fingir pretender algo con Hinata, lo cual no le hubiese importado, de no ser que esta tenía novio y este era demasiado celoso, posesivo y agresivo cuando de ella se trataba.

Por dicho comentario, su hermana le propinó un golpe en la cabeza diciendo:

—Tardado, no arruines el momento—.

...

"Oh Sasuke, qué lástima que no entiendas.

Cada vez que me tomas de la mano te llevas mi corazón.

Oh Sasuke, eres tan guapo no puedo entenderte.

No puedo entender a los chicos como tú.

Oh, ¿qué haces Sasuke? ¿Que me haces?"

Ya mejor de tanto tumulto, detrás de los vestidores de chicos y chicas, Sasuke bajó a Hinata posicionándose frente suyo.

—¿Qué pretendes, Hinata?—encaró el caucásico con notable enfado.

La susodicha no contestó, guardando silencio ante un Sasuke desesperado.

—¡Contesta, carajo!—demandó ofuscado.

Pero la joven seguía inmóvil, como esperando el momento indicado para actual.

—¡¿Debido a que platicabas alegre con ese lerdo?!—cuestionó alzando más la voz.

La chica seguía callada sin dar indicios de que hablara pronto.

—¡Se supone que estarías en clase, con los de primero!—espetó furioso zarandeando levemente a su novia por los hombre—¡No sonriéndole coquetamente a un fulano!—

Y fue en ese momento cuando la Hyuuga se libró de su agarre y se dirigió a su pareja:

—¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!—con todo el coraje que pudo, le gritó.

Sasuke se desubicó por instante al escuchar los he la caucásica le decía.

—¡N-nunca me tomas enserio, no entiendes!—ante los reclamos el Uchiha solo pido callar—¡Cada día que pasa te amo más, y parece eso a ti no te importa!—gotas salinas comenzaba a asomarse por sus ojo, picándole al momento, haciendo que los cerrase—¡De verdad trato de entenderte!—confesó alto para después bajar su voz—Se que eres muy genial y que nunca seré la pareja ideal para ti...—con voz apagada comentó—¡¿Pero porque eres así conmigo, Sasuke?!—terminó pronunciando su nombre de forma desgarradora.

El receptor de tales reclamos la miraba perplejo con la boca semi-abierta sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Su adorada, tímida y tierna Hinata le estaba dando semejante discurso y lo peor de todo; ¡era que él no entendía qué estaba pasando!

—N-no entiendo...—Ahora era el turno del muchacho para tartamudear.

—¿Qué no entiendes Uchiha-san?—cuestión un poco menos enojada—¿que estoy harta del trato que me das? ¿O tu comportamiento tosco hacia mi?—en cada palabra, la Hyuuga ponía todo los sentimientos que había callado todo este tiempo.

Pasmado, por los enunciados dichos por su novia, solo pudo sostenerle las manos y demandar:

—¡¿De qué diantres hablas Hinata?!—

Esta, frustrada por la ignorancia del chico forzando para librarse de su agarre mientras decía:

—¿De verdad me quiere?—cuestión—O...—cerró la boca al instante y mermó su lucha contra el joven—O-o...solo estás jugando conmigo...—acabó su oración declarando dolor en cada sílaba.

Él la miró.

Ya no forcejeaba, sus mejillas lucían sonrosada, una delicada capa de sudor brillaba sobre su cara—debido al esfuerzo antes empleado— y su melena se encontraba desordenada.

Y pese a esa vista, el menor Uchiha solo podría pensar en lo hermosa que lucía su novia.

Así que, ante tal situación, no siendo tal vez lo correcto o lo normal para actuar. El morocho se inclinó hasta la altura de sus labios para capturarlos en un beso.

Al inicio fue tosco y rápido, pues la Hyuuga por la sorpresa no reaccionó, pero conforme pasaron los segundos comenzó a responder a aquel beso; el cual se volvió lento, suave...dulce.

Hinata no cabía en lo sucedido, solo minutos antes se encontraba reclamándole a Sasuke por su comportamiento y ahora este la besaba de una manera que hacia sus piernas temblar.

«Definitivamente nunca lo entenderé», decía en su mente la oji-perla poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar mejor a su amado.

En cuanto al joven, este no pensaba nada, sólo posó sus brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia para acercarla más. Complacido por la disposición de Hinata, y gustosos de recibir sus caricias en su cabello.

Después de un rato de ese inhala beso, ambos se detuvieron. Esperándose un poco, pero el Uchiha aún la materia presa en sus brazos. Los dos tenían los ojos dilatados, con los labios algo hinchados por la acción anterior.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos; negro y blanco se mezclaron.

Eclipsados por el momento olvidaron su alrededor.

Fue por el estruendo de una pepita de baseball la que interrumpió dicho momento.

Desconcertados por tal sonido se separaron al instante.

—Y-yo...—dijo la Hyuuga rompiendo el silencio, sin embargo, cayó al momento.

—Hinata—la llamó el moreno—No sé qué cosas has estado pensado o te he hecho pensar—prosiguió sin dejar su tono estoico, aún así, se notaba menos frío; más humano—pero solo debes de tener una cosa en mente—se acercó más a ella, tomándole las manos en el proceso—no lo repetiré seguido, pues tú bien sabes que soy de pocas palabras—advirtió chocando el dedo índice y anular en la frente de ella;—Te amo.—terminó en su susurro que solo la fémina pudo oír.

Al escuchar tales palabras, todo el organismo de Hinata se pintó de rojo. Y aunque fuese físicamente imposible, un humo tenue salió de sus orejas.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió.

Al final, sabía que así era Uchiha Sasuke; y así lo amaba.

"Oye, Sasuke ¡eres tan genial!

¡Tan genial que haces a mi mente volar!"

* * *

Notas finales:

He aquí un nuevo oneshot/songfic, la verdad pensé que este álbum solo se quedaría en diez partes, pero la inspiración embustera apareció de pronto y bueno :v

Además, está canción me gustaba mucho de pequeña. Primero trate de cambiarle la personalidad a Hinata (algo así como Kushina), pero lo que más odio es cambiar la personalidad en los fanfics (aunque es lo que suelo hacer xv), así que decidí intentar algo con su personalidad y por eso agregué a las chicas para que ellas suplieran ese factor.

Vi que ya había experimentado con varios géneros, pero no con el humor. Por eso quise escribir así, pero al final no sé si logre mi cometido XD

Oh, le invito a leer mi nueva historia (también SasuHina), es un fic corto llamado Espérame: ¡búsquenlo en mis historia por favor!

Creo que es todo, no leemos luego~~

PD: Puede que haya un bonus de este OS, todo depende de...ya saben, de algo ;)

Karolina ︎Benett


End file.
